


I borrow a book, you borrow my heart

by HomuraAkemi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, Sebastian being an awful dork, Terrible pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraAkemi/pseuds/HomuraAkemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a manageable assignment, until the new librarian catches Sebastian's attention. Will he be able to catch the young male's interest, as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I borrow a book, you borrow my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenchesspieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenchesspieces/gifts).



It honestly isn't his favorite class, and it's noticeable, looking at the male's grades for it. Sebastian’s teacher isn't very pleased - and neither are his parents, which is definitely worse and makes him sigh just thinking about it. His mother just never takes such things lightly; he'll get a piece of her mind once he visits the next time. If only he could make himself care about the subject-- Maybe the assignment the teacher's given him to improve his grade would do the trick, in the end. The ravenette's doubted that, very much, until he's set foot into the library to find a few books for the topic.

He doesn't even see his fellow students when the door falls shut behind him, easily ignores them even as one girl waves at him, her hand still held up in the air uselessly as he brushes past the table, eyes entirely focused on the front desk.

This librarian is new. He's used to seeing an older lady there behind the desk. Judging from his appearance the male is his age, maybe a little younger. Probably a student, too, or maybe an intern. He's on the smaller side, adorably so, with dark slightly longer hair that reaches past his ears, and big blue eyes that are currently narrowed as he glances at a piece of paper. Sebastian's steps are slow as he approaches, though his mind's racing. He has to talk to the other male, somehow, doesn't completely care how exactly to manage that, only knows that it's necessary. What does he have to lose, anyway? He'll either be ignored, sent away, or he'll be offered a chance. Neither would cause any harm.

And so the ravenette says the very first thing that crosses his mind as soon as he's close enough.

"Wow, my shirt would look amazing on your bedroom floor."

For a moment there Ciel is utterly dumbfounded. He looks up, blinks, silent, rather obviously at a loss for words. Then his startled expression slowly but surely shifts into one of surprised annoyance, and his face's visibly heating. Sebastian can't bite back the smirk that wants to form on his lips, so he doesn't.

"What?" The other male sounds irritated, snapping at him, as though he can barely believe what's even happening to him.

"Should I repeat what I said?" the ravenette arches one brow at the other, sounding rather serious despite the grin he wears. He's still confident, perhaps without any real reason at this point, though it would take more to dishearten the ravenette. As long as the other male’s still talking to him everything’s still going smoothly enough in his mind.

"No!" Definitely close to being shocked now, Ciel nearly doesn't manage to shut his gaping mouth, brows furrowed deeply because that other male was simply impossible.

"You're really cute," the older sighs, then decides that trying to distract the other too long might honestly anger him and that this would be bad. The opposite of what he wants to achieve. "I want to borrow a book."

That, Ciel could deal with. The ravenette decides to behave for the rest of the encounter, fills in his name, signs the paper—and winks when he leaves the building, much too Ciel’s annoyance.

* * *

 

Sebastian comes back the next day. He knows it probably looks like he's contemplating following the other male, to intentionally be close just for the hell of it, though he really does come to the library because he needs to work on his assignment.

"Are you coming here just to irritate me?"

The ravenette isn't surprised to hear the question when he steps up to the front desk. The other sounds somewhat frustrated, and Sebastian’s lips twitch in amusement before he even utters his response.

"No, I'm coming to tell you that I believe you’re a magician. Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.”

Slim fingers reach up to angrily run through dark strands and Ciel groans lowly, shaking his head.

“I can’t even believe you just said that.”

* * *

 

The next day, the ravenette is one of the first people to enter the library. He can see Ciel sigh from afar already, the younger rolling his eyes when he sees that he is approached again. Slowly but surely, it’s becoming a rather fun game. One day he’ll think of something silly enough to make the other male smile, Sebastian’s certain of that. Ciel gives him a look that clearly means don’t when the ravenette inhales, though that doesn’t stop the male. Forearms leaning on the surface of the desk, Sebastian leans in slightly, as though he’s telling the other a secret.

"What's your favorite silverware? Because I like to spoon." He doesn't manage to make the other blush again, which truly is a shame. He has to try harder, then. "Only with you, though, from now on."

"Don't do that!" Ciel frowns, brows knitted, arms coming up to cross over his chest as though he has to defend himself. Sebastian doesn't want to truly bother the other. It has started as a funny little attempt at getting an endearing reaction; now he feels like he might have gone a bit too far. 

* * *

 

The young male quickly glances away when he enters the building. For once, the dark-haired male won’t approach the front desk. He places his laptop down and goes to grab a book from a shelf. Then he sits and starts studying. He only has a few days left to finish his assignment; perhaps he should finally concentrate on that instead of attempting to date the librarian. Fingers fly across the keyboard, dark brows furrored as Sebastian focuses. Every now and then he can feel Ciel glancing into his direction. He merely looks up, smiling, and nods at him before he tilts his head to continue working.

Maybe he should apologize and try a little more seriously? He’s probably sounded as though he’s only interested in dragging the other home, and then dropping him. That wasn’t his intention – not all of his motivation, at least. Exhaling a deep puff of breath, the ravenette decides to try. He stands and moves to the front desk, for once without a teasing smile on his face, and Ciel eyes him nearly warily.

The male reaches out one hand. “Sorry, let me try again. I’m Sebastian. And I’d want to get to know you over a cup of tea, or anything else you’d like.”

The younger runs a palm over his face—then moves to shake the other’s hand. "Ciel. Fine. Okay. We'll go. But it won't be a date."

That, the ravenette could accept, and he smiles widely. He’d have time to prove himself; sooner or later he’d win the younger over. The dark-haired male starts turning around to head back to his seat, though he stops in his tracks, looking nearly thoughtfully, before his expression shifts. Lips quirking, Sebastian bits back a grin. “You must be one hell of a thief because you already stole my heart, though.”

"You know, you don't have to keep saying such ridiculous things. I agreed to meet up, you can stop.”

"But I like saying such things to you," the ravenette points out, pleased with himself and the world.


End file.
